Aaron Norio
Summary Aaron is your typical boy who moved from Tokyo. He is an exchange student who is attending Kadic Academy. He hates being the New kid. He often is seen in the park, alone. It wasnt until there was an attack committed by X.A.N.A, a virus that wants to wipe out humanity. He saw Yumi and the others arrive to their passageway and demanded an explanation. Due to the short time they had, He followed them to the Factory. There, they saw a Monster that looked like a giant crab. Aaron told the others to get to Lyoko while he held the crab off. By using a piece of scrap metal as a shield and a metal pipe as a weapon, He fought and won. After winning, he went down the elevator which once the doors opened, Jeremy who was manning the controls was surprised that Aaron was there. After seeing that Aelita is the only one that can get virtualized, Aaron pleaded with the others for him to go to Lyoko. After seeing the hesitation, After consideration, He was virtualized. He was amazed that he can actually fight. With Sword and Shield in hand, He was on the mission to help Aelita get to the tower. Several Months after joining the team and befriending the Lyoko Warriors, He was in his dorm room until a Specter controlled by Xana appeared. Aaron was quick to fight it, but was convinced to talk. The specter showed clips of Aaron's friends planning to wipe his memory with a return to the past. Aaron felt deeply betrayed and went to the factory with the specter. He was greeted by the others. Aaron growled in anger and told them that he knows that they are planning to betray him. He then attacked the warriors while the specter set up a delayed virtualization. Aaron quickly went into the scanner and virtualized himself. He then ran to the edge of the sector and was stopped by ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Aelita. He proceeded to fight them, Only to be interrupted by XANA shooting a laser at the warriors. Aaron threw his shield down and made a dome barrier surrounding him and the warriors. It was there that they'd fight. Minutes later, the dome breaks a megatank then shoots a massive laser. Aaron quickly pushed Aelita out of the way and was pushed into the digital sea by the force of the laser. Shortly after, Aaron goes into a comatose state in the digital sea and gets possessed by Xana. Now he is a captive slave, fighting for Xana and no one else. His true self is locked away, awaiting to be saved by the Lyoko Warriors. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A (Real World) | 7-C (On Lyoko) Name: 'Aaron Norio '''Origin: '''Code Lyoko '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 (Beginning of Story) | 17 (End of Story) '''Classification: '''Possessed Human '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation (Given by Xana), Flight (By turning into Electricity) 'Attack Potency: Athlete level ('''A star athlete and the physically strongest Lyoko Warrior), possibly Street level (Has physically damaged possessed beings who are clearly above human limitations) | At least Building level (Consistently fends off the Lyoko Warriors all together) Significantly higher (Possessed by Xana) '''Speed: Athletic Human (Is a racer) | Supersonic movement speed with Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Consistently dodges and deflects XANA's monsters' attacks, who are explicitly described to be equipped with lasers, Can run up walls and on water without falling or sinking) Lifting Strength: '''Likely '''Athlete level | At least Superhuman (Has stopped attacks from many of XANA's monsters, including Megatanks) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, possibly Street Class | At least Building Class Durability: '''Likely '''Street Level | Building level (Can withstand attacks from most of XANA's monsters, many of whom are capable of destroying large structures like boulders, and is only instantly devirtualized if struck with beams as powerful as a Megatank's or by continuous fire) Stamina: '''High (Can run across long distances without getting tired) '''Range: '''Melee-Range Fighting Style '''Standard Equipment: Sword & Shield | Xana Monsters Intelligence: Effective in battle, quick thinker and knowledgeable on swords Weaknesses: Pride | Hit Points depleting to Zero Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters